


Lunch Break

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Fenris meets a girl and her dog in the park.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Leandra Hawke [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Lunch Break

“Have you seen my dog?”

Fenris blinked at the woman addressing him. He’d been staring vacantly at an open field—honeybees visiting dandelions and the occasional child stomping through. Just a usual lunch break in which he stared at a tree or a rock—something that wasn’t fluorescent or plastic—and tried to forget the drudgery that was his job. Now his entire field of vision was taken up by a woman with dark eyes, pale hair, and a crooked smile on her face and the enormous mabari that stood next to her, tail wagging, as it contemplated Fenris’s half-eaten sandwich.

“The dog on the leash that’s in your hand? This dog here?” he asked with a gesture.

“Oh, I didn’t mean that he’s missing or anything. He’s just marvelous to look at,” she said with a warm glance toward said dog, “And I thought you might benefit from looking at him.”

It was an absolutely strange proposal, but as Fenris admired her canine friend—Porthos, as he saw on his bone-shaped collar—he did feel a little better. The tedium of the day felt a little further away. “I would, in fact. He is… remarkable.”

“That’s what I thought,” she replied, “I’m Hawke.”

And now as Fenris’s eyes moved from dog back to woman, the last vestiges of his foul mood evaporated. “Fenris.”

He’d still have to go back to work when his lunch break was over. He’d still have to face the same monotony and idiocy and casual cruelty he put up with day after day, but when Hawke sat on the bench next to him and her dog rested his large head on Fenris’s knee, he knew somehow that it was going to be easier today.

Already he wondered if they would be there again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a tumblr prompt list, but for the life of me I can't find it anymore. Anyway, you can find me on tumblr as nug-juggler.


End file.
